


Just Let Me Skate

by kaden_kon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blushing, Bullying, Crying, F/M, Fainting, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scandal, Victor being a dork, Yakov is over this, viktor is smitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaden_kon/pseuds/kaden_kon
Summary: Yuuri just wanted to skate in a big competition, but some of her so called teammates wouldn't let her. Forcing her to sit out season after season because of injuries. Finally after it goes too far, she confesses to Celestino and he looks for a new rink and a new coach for her.Yakov thinks Celestino is crazy for letting her go.Viktor just wants to talk to her, but Yuuri keeps avoiding him.





	1. Viktor! What did you do!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys like this! So, I've been trying to find any stories that have genderswap and what not, but there is only a couple of them. So, I hope I do this justice.
> 
> I'll add tags as I go along, but I'm also horrible at keeping up with things, so I'm hoping for a chapter a week.
> 
> Enjoy!

Celestino greeted Yakov cheerfully, "Ciao Ciao! Yakov! Thanks for agreeing to meet with us." 

Yakov just nodded in return, he motioned for Yuuri to get on the ice, "go ahead and warm up and show me what you got."

Yuuri nodded before scurrying over to the bleachers to put on her black skates. 

Yakov and Celestino moved to sit down and observe, talking quietly to themselves.

"Why did you want me watch her? I know she hasn't gotten very far on international competitions."

Celestino sighed, "after you watch, we'll explain."

Yuuri turned to both men and nodded that she would begin. Yakov already knew the beginning position. It was Viktor's Free Skate from this last season, Aria: Stay Close to Me. Yakov's jaw keeps dropping as he watches her. She flows through the routine better than Viktor had at the Grand Prix, landing Quads like she is floating in the air. Her step sequence looks more difficult than Viktor's. By the time she is in the finishing pose, he doesn't even know where to start.

Yakov turns to Celestino and grips his arm, "why isn't she competing? She could anything she wants! She could make history if she lands even one quad in a competition!" He is trying to breathe out his frustration.

Celestino waves Yuuri over to them, "that's part of the reason we are here. You see, every time before an international competition, she would somehow end up injured. The first time I didn't think too much of it because accidents happen, but after the third, I knew something was going on. Yuuri would just tell me that she was clumsy, but at the beginning of last season…"

Yakov really didn't like where this was heading.

Yuuri cleared her throat, getting the attention of both older males, "a-at the beginning of last season, some of the girls didn't like the way I skate. I-I guess, you could say they were jealous. They didn't want me to compete because if I land quads, it is highly probable that I could win gold, so they did whatever they could to make sure I didn't compete for a season. But, last year it went too far, they, um, they paid some of the hockey players to hurt me, and t-took off m-my clothes and took p-pictures," She took a deep breath before continuing, "The girls made copies of the pictures and passed them out on my college campus. I think, some made it on social media, but I've deleted all my accounts and Celestino and I had to talk with the JSF to explain what happened. A-anyways, I don't feel safe practicing in the same rink as those people, but I still want to skate."

Yakov frowned at both Yuuri and Celestino, "what exactly are you asking me here? Are you asking me to coach you, or rink time?"

Celestino looked towards Yuuri, "I wish for you to coach me. Celestino has been great and I've learned a lot from him, but I'm ready to move on to the next level and I would like to do that here, safely."

Yakov turned towards the ice thinking, noise came from the lobby area, "all right, but only if you can convince that you should be allowed to share rink space with them. They should all be here soon, so get back on the ice."

Yuuri smiled and moved back to the ice.

\---

Viktor was the last one to show up, "finally! Why are you always late!" Yakov exclaimed.

Viktor just smiled, "Aw, Yakov, did you really miss me?"

"No!" before turning to face all of them, "now, there has been a request made," pointing to Yuuri on the ice, "she wants me to coach her and share rink space. Since the four of you use the rink the most, I figured you could give an opinion and I'll take it in to account."

They all looked shocked that he wanted their opinion, "Yuuri begin!"

She froze in the middle of putting up her hair, before quickly putting it up into a half-formed bun.

They all recognized the beginning position and were quickly blown away. Yuuri moved into the last jump and felt her hair fall loose. Landing the last jump combination and quickly moving into the spin combination before stopping at the ending pose. Huffing a breath, she pushed her hair away from her face, before moving to the far side of the rink looking at the ice.

They all watched as she rubbed the ice for about a minute before jumping up, "ha! Found it!"

Celestino just sighed before waving her over. Viktor moved towards where she would exit stopping her from leaving the ice.

"How do you know that routine?" he demanded.

She squinted at him, "um, I watched it during the Grand Prix Final on T.V."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "why that one?"

She tilted her head in confusion, "I know almost all of his routines," she blushed saying the next part, "I'm a really big fan of his, I grew up watching him and I wanted to skate like him. He's the reason I want to skate competitively, so I can someday stand on the same ice as him."

Viktor's eyes brows knitted in confusion, did she not know what he looked like.

"Ah! Yuuri, you should put on your glasses!" Celestino handed Yuuri her dark blue dorky looking glasses.

Yuuri blinked through the glasses, "thanks coach!" She turned to the man she had been talking to, "I'm sorry, I can't … see very… well." Her face turned a very deep shade of red.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. He stepped on to the ice, "well, Yuuri was it? You've completed one dream. You are currently standing on the same ice as me. What's your next one? Hmm?"

He gently tilted her face towards his, "to win gold," it was soft, almost unsure.

He leaned in, "is that all you want?" their noses were almost touching. The moment they did, her eyes rolled towards the back of her head and fainted into his arms.

Viktor's feet came out from under him when he took her weight, "Ow! Yuuri? Yuuri~ Yuuri! Yakov call an ambulance, somethings wrong with Yuuri! Yuuri!"

Yakov sighed before walking away from the rink.


	2. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Chapter Two.

Yuuri came to, to yelling in a language she very much didn't understand. She blinked, and the world was still fuzzy. Glasses, she needed her glasses to be able to see. Moving to sit up, she hoped she would be able to find them. She didn't recognize the room.

"Ah! Yuuri! You're awake!" A male voice that sounded way too cheerful.

She nodded slowly, "can I have my glasses? I can't see anything without them." Blue appeared in her line of blurry vision, "thanks."

"You're very welcome. Celestino said you would be okay, but I was so worried about you when you fainted like that, and on the ice too. You have to be more careful!" the man explained.

Yuuri turned to look at him, who had seated himself on the couch next to her. She froze when she saw him.

She jumped when she heard growling behind her. Seeing a younger blonde boy standing at the door, he looked very angry, "why are you here anyway?! You come here saying you want to be coached by Yakov, but skate a routine you stole from one of our very own skaters! Are you trying to make fools out of us?!"

Tears came to her eyes, this isn't what she wanted, she just wanted to skate.

"I… I just want to skate. I don't have a routine of my own because I've never been able to go to a big competition, so I skated the one I knew best." She explained softly.

He seethed at her, "How! If you're that good, how could you have never been to a competition?"

She grew angry and impatient from his yelling, "because people like you! You who is jealous of someone who is better than them. Who can't stand the thought of losing, so you'll doing everything to make sure that they don't compete. Bullying, sabotage, even causing injury, just so you have a better chance of winning. I just want to skate like everybody else, so WHY DO YOU GET TO AND I DON'T?!"

Tears were rushing down her face and her chest felt tight. She watched the younger boy take a step back before turning around and running away.

She tried to wipe her tears but the kept on coming, "I just want to skate like everybody else."

She felt arms come around her, warm and safe, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I need to apologize. I'm sorry"

Viktor watched Yuuri cry in his arms, he really had no idea what he was doing, "you'll skate. I promise, you'll get to skate."

\---

Everything was finally quiet.

"Are you feeling better?"

Yuuri nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry about your shirt."

He chuckled, "that's all right. It can always be cleaned, but I am glad you are feeling better because I've never really helped someone with something like that."

She smiled and patted him on the arm, "you did just fine. Not everything can be fixed with words, sometimes you just need to let the emotions out and have a good cry. At least, that's always worked for me."

He slumped deeper into the couch where he had sat them and heaved a sigh, "that's good. I usually say the wrong thing."

She giggled and Viktor practically lit up the room, his heart shaped smile on full display, "Yuuri, you're adorable!"

She blushed. Moving to stand up, "I'm going to go wash my face and find Celestino. Thank you, Viktor, you're really kind."

His eyes widened and he had his own light blush, high on his cheeks. His smile turned dreamy as he walked towards the rink.

\---

Mila watched Viktor walk to the side of rink and sit down on a bench. He wasn't even trying to put on his skates and his face looked kind of odd.

"Viktor, are you alright? We heard some yelling and then Yuri came running out. He's been acting a little weird and now you have a weird face too."

His eyes turned towards her, but they weren't really looking at her, more like, through her. 

"Yakov! There's something wrong with Viktor!" Mila yelled when she didn't get a response.

"When isn't there!" Yakov yelled back, "Viktor! Get your skates and get on the ice! You still have Europeans coming up and then Worlds, no time for slacking!"

Viktor just sighed, resting his elbow on his knee and his face in his palm.

Mila saw the other girl come walking out the back area with her hair a little damp and Viktor seemed to perk up when she came into his line of sight. They both watched as she walked over towards her coach, but stopped when she spotted Yuri. Instead she moved towards him.

Viktor frowned, hoping Yuri wouldn't do anything to upset Yuuri again.

\---

Yuuri sat quietly next to Yuri, "Yuri, can I talk to you?"

He nodded but didn't look at her.

"Yuri, I want to apologize. I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying those things. I should have never had said things like that, and I hope that you can forgive me for it. I'm not normally like that, it's just, my old rink mates weren't very nice and it kind of scared me when you were yelling. So, I'm sorry."

Yuri frowned, "why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong."

She smiled and looked him in the eye, "Maybe, but I still felt bad for yelling at you. It wasn't you that I was upset with but I still took it out on you and that wasn't fair or nice."

He nodded, "thanks and, uh, I'm, uh, sorry for yelling too. I was- I just- it confused me, I mean, you're like this amazing skater, better than Viktor, and a girl who can do Quads and I've never even heard of you. It just didn't make sense." Yuri panted getting flustered.

She blushed and smiled softly, "thanks, that means a lot that someone thinks that and you're also pretty amazing. This is your last season in juniors right and you've gold the last two times?" he nodded, "then you'll be even more amazing than me. I know really started skating when I was 12 and you're already doing jumps better than I was, when I was your age."

Yuri's face turned bright red and abruptly stood up, "t-then stay. No one will hurt you here and if they try they'll have to go through me!" He faced her with a bright smile before running to put on his skates.

\---

Mila nearly fell over when she saw Yuri smiling and Viktor had face planted into the rink board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya'll think. Hopefully the characters aren't too OOC, but I kind of picture everyone just loving female Yuuri just as much as male Yuuri.


	3. The official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is the official from the Russian Skating Federation. He hated being the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to do a little research for this chapter, like the rules and regulations for skaters with dual citizenship, Russian citizenship laws (which by the way, SUPER long process!!!) So, anyways, obviously I took some liberties, because, well, this is fanfiction and I can do almost whatever the hell I want, but kept it realistic. Hopefully.
> 
> Obviously this is not beta-ed and neither are the other chapters. If someone wants to volunteer, please by all means let me know. Anyways, I hope this chapter is slightly better written than the last two...

Everything was going pretty good. Yuuri finally felt like she could skate without fear of being hurt. This skating club was obviously more male dominate with Yuri, Georgi, and Viktor; she had fretted a moment about Mila, because it was always the other girls that got jealous. She had quickly laid that to rest when Mila grabbed her hand and said, "teach me please!"

So, it was no surprise when about a week later it all came crashing down.

The official looked at Yuuri bored and mildly annoyed, "Yakov Feltsman is only allowed to coach Russian citizens, as it is stated in his contract. You are not a Russian skater, so he cannot be your coach."

Yuuri slowly sat down on the bench behind her, her mind running a mile a minute. Everyone had gathered around after that statement, they all looked surprised, like none of them even knew that. But it was true, Yakov had only ever taught Russian skaters, mostly because he was based in Russian.

"B-but I- the paper work for the ISU- I already turned it in. I-I'm just waiting f-for the reply." Her hands and legs were shaking. 

"Not my problem. It will most likely be denied." 

Everyone was silent after that, it would if the Russian Skating Federation won't approve of Yakov as her coach.

"Look, just find a different coach, or go back to your old one. Just not Yakov." The official looked at his watch and sighed.

Yakov huffed in frustration, he had been hoping that the paper work would go through before they would notice. "There is no other coach. There was a very bad scandal and now no one will touch her. Celestino was almost sued by the parents of his other skaters for 'playing favorites' so she can't go back. I am literally the only choice she's got."

The official rubbed his chin. He had briefly heard about the scandal, this girl really had no other place to go. The Russian Skating Federation is large enough to put a gag order on it and people would forget if she won.

He turned to Yakov, "can she guarantee a gold medal?"

Everyone was shocked when his tune changed, "she has to win at least one gold medal in any one of the ISU international competitions. Grand prix final, Worlds or Four continents, it doesn't matter where, but can you guarantee it?"

It was Yuri that spoke up, "well yeah, if she lands even one of her quads, they would just hand her the gold medal, right? She would be the only female in history to actually land it in competition."

Well, the officials wouldn't just hand it to her, but that would bump up her base point enough that it would be almost guaranteed, "Yuuri, which quads can you do?"

She looked up and blinked at him, her headed tilted as she was thinking, "I know the Flip and the Salchow. My success rate of the Loop and the Lutz is slowly getting better, I wouldn't feel confident to land them in a competition yet. I've landed the Axel a couple of times in practice, but I lost my leg strength when I was injured, so I can't land it just yet."

The official took a deep breath, "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to call my boss and see if there is a way for us to get around the contract. Because even if you're representing Japan, it would also put Yakov in the spot light for being your coach, but we will also give credit to Celestino, when or if, the time comes. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Everyone waited and watched as the man talked quietly on the phone. His shoulders slumped and then tensed before hanging up.

'They're so not going to like this,' he smiled, "she only had one condition besides the gold. A small tiny loop hole in the contract that went unnoticed until now, but it'll work in our favor."

His smile went tight, "she said that if you can prove your married to a Russian man, she'll allow Yakov to train you."

No one was prepared for that.

\---

Tears fell on to her palms, it was over. She would never be able to compete. Everything she had worked for; would all be for nothing. Her chest felt tight and her eyes were burning with tears. 

"He… He said that you only have to prove that you're married, right?" Everyone turned to Yuri, "so… get married. He didn't say when, just that you had to be."

Yuuri waved her hands in front of her self, "I can't- There's just- No one would-"

Viktor stepped in front of Yuuri, he looked down, she looked up. 

Viktor knelt on one knee in front of Yuuri, he looked up, she looked down.

"Yuuri, I know I haven't known you for very long, but there are somethings that I do know. You are kind, sweet, funny and adorable. Your hair is long and beautiful, your eyes are like beautiful gem stones. There is also nothing I want to see more, than to see you skate and win the gold we all know you can. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" his face serious, like none of them would believe it if they hadn't seen it for themselves. They had never seen him look at another person like that.

Yuuri blushed, "I-I can't ask y-you to do something like that!"

"Well, then it's a good thing you're not asking! Come, we must find you a ring and I'll need to schedule time at the court house. We can plan our honeymoon after Worlds, if that is okay with you? It's in China, Shanghai, I think. Would that be okay, or is there a place you haven't been yet and would like to go?"

"My f-family-"

"Ah! Are you on good speaking terms?" nod, "good, good. It's a little short notice, but they should be able to make it." shake, "no, that's okay. We'll record it for them. Although, maybe doing a second ceremony after the seasons over, one that's bigger and more elegant than a court house. What do you think Yuuri?"

Her head was spinning, it had to be. "My family lives in Hasetsu, it's only an hour away from Fukuoka. It's also an Onsen, uh hot springs. It would be a good place to relax and I haven't seen my family in a while. S-so maybe we can go there."

Viktor's eyes narrowed, "how long is a while?"

Yuuri hands twisted on her leggings, "five years."

Viktor nodded, "then it's settled, we'll honeymoon in Hasetsu. And Yuuri," she gazed into his too blue eyes, "you're not alone anymore."

She glanced at everyone who stood behind the still kneeling Viktor as they smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Now, Yuuri, this is the most important question. Cats or dogs?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you did not see that coming... well, at least not that quickly. 
> 
> Next chapter: rings, court houses, and why the hell can she do so many quads aaaannnddd, maybe a little something else.
> 
> Tell me what ya'll think.
> 
> And thanks to everyone who, kudos, commented, subscribed, bookmarked. It made me smile :)


	4. Wedding Bells and Math Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells, math problems, rings and watermelons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank my new beta, they're super awesome. This chapter wouldn't have been near good looking if they hadn't read over my stuff. So I dedicate this chapter to them and their awesome work
> 
> OblivionDTD

It wasn't until Yuuri was standing in the courthouse watching Viktor talk to the judge that she realized she was actually married. It took less than a week to get everything together. Rings, a tux, flowers and a beautiful gown. She honestly felt like a princess wearing it. She didn't know when the excited feeling would go away, but she hoped that it wouldn’t. She wanted to keep this floaty feeling in her chest for as long as possible.

Shaking out of her thoughts, she stepped over to where Viktor was. He turned to her, smiling brightly. "Ready to go my princess?" He hasn't stopped calling her since the day everything had been decided, so a week, but it still made her blush lightly.

They followed the rest of the Russian skating team out. Yakov turned to them. "I made reservations at a restaurant, and you two," pointing at Yuuri and Viktor, "will finish moving the rest of her stuff into your apartment, so take tomorrow off from skating and rest. Come back the day after. Got it?" The group nodded at the coach in confirmation.

They all went in different directions, deciding to meet at the restaurant. 

Viktor had driven her to her hotel, happy that she wouldn't be living there for much longer. "Would you like me to come up with you and wait so you can see the apartment today, or would you rather I pick you up?"

Yuuri bit her lip looking between the hotel and Viktor. He noticed her trembling hands. "Yuuri,” he spoke softly, in a tone he hoped was reassuring, “nothing will happen that you don't want. If anything, I would rather us wait and get to know each other before we take a step like that."

Viktor could see the relief in the way her shoulders relaxed. "Come up with me?"

\---

Viktor's eyes roamed around the room. It was bigger than he’d thought it would have been, but it still wasn't a five-star hotel. He turned when he heard the door click open, eyes widening at what Yuuri was wearing.

Viktor choked on air when he tried to speak. Yuuri stepped out wearing a knee length, black cocktail dress. It was sleeveless and skin tight, and it made the already beautiful girl look downright sexy! "What? Is it too much? Would something else be better?"

Viktor shook his head and cleared his throat. "Oh! um, n-no, you look… se― uh... beautiful." 

Yuuri blushed pulling some of her hair over her shoulder to fiddle with the ends. "Thanks! Phichit had me buy it. Actually, he made me buy most of my clothes the past few years."

Viktor grabbed her hands, an unreadable emotion flashing in his eyes. "Who is Phichit?"

Yuuri tilted her head in confusion at the sharp tone in his voice even though his hands were gentle. "He is my best friend. We were roommates back in Detroit. He's the one who helped me how to learn to land Quads."

Viktor’s shoulders relaxed after that, he was also intrigued by how she did land Quads. "How did you learn Quads? I figured you just did it until you got it."

Yuuri tilted her head. "No. For some people that may work, but for me, we had to do a lot of research. _You_ were actually our main subject. We got your height and weight, and inputted all that into a massive math problem, we only had to do a simple conversion for my body weight, height and balance. Once we figured all that out, we had to find how much that is in actual weight for me to be able to workout. So, my legs have to be able to lift a minimum amount, not only to be able to jump but also have enough speed to get in enough rotations. After we figured all that out it was mostly working out and balance exercises. Once we got there, we had to recalculate everything because my weight changed a little bit because of all the muscle I gained in my legs." Yuuri lifted her dress about half way up her thigh and flexed, she smirked at him, "I can crush a watermelon with my thighs alone."

Viktor gulped and blushed, averting his eyes. "T-that’s very nice."

Yuuri laughed and grabbed her clutch purse for the evening, walking past the still blushing Viktor. He snapped out of his embarrassed daze and followed after her, leaving the hotel for Viktor’s apartment.

\---

Yuuri looked up at what was apparently Viktor's apartment. She couldn't contain the gasp that escaped after seeing the elegant lobby. It was more beautiful than most of the hotels she'd ever stayed at.

"Y-you live here?" Viktor nodded at her. "Here?!"

"Yes, I've lived here for a few years now. Is it not okay? We can move somewhere else if it's not." he offered, thinking that it wasn't enough.

Yuuri shook her head frantically. "N-no, it's f-fine, more than fine. I just wasn't expecting something so… this."

Viktor looked confused, but smiled his heart-shaped smile, "you'll love it I promise!" He led her towards the elevators, "they have great security, so we don't have to worry about press coming in the building. The view is also beautiful, day or night! They have a workout facility on the second floor for residents; it's open 24/7, so you can use it anytime you want." They both stepped onto the elevator, "The hot water lasts for a very long time, even during winter time! The kitchen is huge! I can't cook, but everything is there if that's something you want to do." Viktor continued to list random things about the apartment and the shops that were within walking distance.

Yuuri smiled at Viktor's enthusiasm. She was still nervous about moving in with him in general, but she hoped that would go away.

Yuuri didn’t know what to expect when she stepped into the apartment, but it _definitely_ wasn’t the almost sterile condition.

Viktor looked around with her and seemed to realize what Yuuri was seeing. He tried to say something, but could only open and close his mouth a couple of times before giving up. Instead, he stepped away. "I'm going to go change. Go ahead and make yourself at home."

Yuuri nodded and stepped into the living room and over to the book case. Almost all the books looked to be in mint condition except for a couple that looked well worn. There were also a few trinkets that looked to be from different countries.

"Yuuri." She turned to him and blushed. Viktor had emerged, dressed in a stylish three-piece suit. The shirt was white with a gray vest and jacket so dark it almost looked black.

"I know that we are getting to know each other, but I want to make a few things clear: That I won't be with anyone while we are married, and that this place is yours just as much as it mine, so you are more than welcome to change or add anything that you would like. I want you to feel like this is your home too." Viktor explained waving his arms around the room.

Yuuri felt that there was far more that Viktor was trying to tell her with those words―far more than she was able to fully comprehend. There was something deeper to their meaning, and she couldn’t help but smile at the thought."Viktor. Thank you, but if there are changes that happen, we'll do them together."

Viktor seemed a little shocked by that, freezing up for a moment, "…Yuuri, what do you want me to be to you? This marriage can be anything you want. So, which would you like? I could be a brother figure, or a friend… lover?" she raised her hands shaking her head.

Stepping towards him, "Viktor, can you just be... you? I don't need anything, so just be yourself."

\---

Yuuri sat in the passenger seat of Viktor's car on the way to the restaurant that Yakov made reservations at. She stared at the huge diamond ring and recalled the conversation that they had when he put it on her finger.

_Viktor slid something on her finger above her wedding band, "I know I'll make mistakes and I know I'll do something to upset you, but I’ll always try my best to make it up. I promise to always be there for you, no matter what it is. This is my promise―that you'll never be alone―so thank you for marrying me."_

_Yuuri looked at him and then around the apartment. She looked back at him and smiled, "Viktor, you're not alone anymore. I'll stand next to you for as long as you want me to."_

_He looked surprised that she would say that._

_He smiled his heart shaped smile, "forever then!"_

_She laughed with him and then finally looked down at what he slid on her finger. There were so many diamonds and it sparkled so bright that it practically blinded her, "VIKTOR!"_

_He cut her off before she could protest, "this is my promise. Wear this so you will always remember, okay?"_

After agreeing reluctantly, they left.

Mila was the first to spot it and she hadn't even sat down yet. "Holy shit! That ring's worth 2 million Rubles!”

Yuuri went pale and turned to Viktor. "What the hell did you put on my finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter wasn't as funny as the last three. But still Victor couldn't be more extra if he tried...
> 
> Just so everyone knows that ring is priced at a little under $35,000. Here it is [the ring](https://www.ritani.com/engagement-rings/masterwork-halo-diamond-band-engagement-ring-in-18kt-white-gold/6299?welcome=1&cvosrc=cpc.google.EngagementRingsMasterwork&country=US&currency=USD&carat=300&gclid=Cj0KEQiAxeTFBRCGmIq_7rGt_r8BEiQANdPqUm8MIquNnCtiRbrj0Dv-c0IUyaaaGhru0lkbo7SwP64aAqLt8P8HAQ)
> 
> Tell me what y'all think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so what did you think? Do you want more?
> 
> I know it's not perfect, but I'd like to get an idea of what you guys think first.


End file.
